


暗流汹涌

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	暗流汹涌

黄仁俊和李帝努是父母二婚各自带着的拖油瓶。在两人还念初中的时候新建了重组家庭。中二时期的两人互看不顺眼。每天在家里闹还不够，黄仁俊去到学校发现转学生李帝努转到隔壁班，在学校也少不了打架。

 

黄仁俊看不惯李帝努的冷脸，“拽个屁啊二五八万的，我还当是谁呢，全校倒数。”

 

李帝努看不惯黄仁俊的装腔作势，“还真当自己大一个月就是哥哥呢，瞅瞅你小白脸那样儿，是不是背着弟弟在外面撅起//屁//股//给人//艹呢。”

 

黄仁俊是真没见过这样令人火大的，前十几年人生被尘封的暴力因子一下就被激发了，他气鼓鼓地冲上去就打。

 

李帝努没准备好，反应过来被动跟他扭打起来。

 

李帝努是跆拳道黑道三段，但是他不准备让这个大一个月的哥哥知道，先假装挨几招揍，摸透了黄仁俊的绣花功夫，很轻易地就把他钳制起来了。

 

黄仁俊也是假打，因为自己本身就比较羸弱，练了柔道，虽然因为懒惰没有继续练下去了，但是对付一般混混还是没在怕的。

 

被钳制的黄仁俊见招拆招，一个巧劲就躲开李帝努的钳制了，趁其不备又狠锤了对方一道。李帝努被锤毛了，“你来真的啊！”

 

“你嘴太臭了，你妈妈不教你，就由哥哥来教你怎么说话！”

 

李帝努本质还是绅士，刚没认真打，下手还留了七分劲儿，看对面这个号称哥哥的人如此不知好歹，火气立马上了头，眼神也冷了几分，“哥哥确定要教吗？我可不是个好学生，全校倒数呢，教我会浪费哥哥时间的。”

 

黄仁俊被他眼神冷到，表面还是强装镇定，不管对方说啥，上去就打算抓住对方狠摔一道，李帝努一眼看穿，在黄仁俊冲过来抓自己手臂的时候，稍一侧身，让黄仁俊错失借力点，自己反手一抱，双腿一夹，把黄仁俊背对着抱制在自己怀里。

 

黄仁俊双手被李帝努牢牢绞住，腿上也被施了力的对方锁得很紧。他像一尾搁浅的鱼一直在扭动，企图脱离困境，却已毫无章法。

 

李帝努被他扭得起了反应，脑子里闪念过哥哥的身体很软的样子，腰很细，也很好抱。再一低头，看到怀里人因为过于用力脸上泛起的红晕，额头上细小的汗珠。

 

还有眼尾的媚红。

 

以及说话时隐约在翕张的口腔里的红色小舌头。

 

啧。真麻烦。

 

李帝努立马放开怀里人，转身回到卧室里，狠狠地甩上门。

 

黄仁俊对李帝努的突然不战而退感到莫名其妙，但是也庆幸自己逃过一劫。对着李帝努的紧闭的房门破口大骂，“来啊，接着打啊！谁怕谁！”

 

李帝努把自己关在房间里手//淫//，满脑子都是哥哥的红色小舌头。他觉得黄仁俊是蛇，蛇信子吐得他魔怔了。

 

后来他晚饭也没吃。

 

夜里还做了春//梦。梦见自己把黄仁俊按在身//下//狠狠地//弄。

 

第二天就顶着个黑眼圈，低气压，佛挡杀佛的样子去上学。

 

自然是路过黄仁俊班级的时候看到对方正跟同桌李东赫聊得很开，无名火蹭地就烧起来了。

 

这厢李东赫看到李帝努煞气满满的样子，担忧地问黄仁俊：“哎，你那新弟弟，看起来好难相处啊。你在家不会被欺负吧。”

 

黄仁俊不想提这茬儿，兴致缺缺，“欺负我试试看，看我这暴脾气，我可不打爆他！”

 

李东赫看自己同桌一副我见犹怜的样子，给他出了一招，“敌动你不动，敌不动你动。”

 

黄仁俊白了他一眼，“您老这招，可是有点实战意义么？您讲点儿实操行么。净扯这些没用的。”

 

“你看下你弟弟那块头，你再看看自己几斤几两，先保命吧小老弟。”李东赫也翻了个不得了的白眼。

 

黄仁俊从此对李帝努绕道走。李帝努也有意避开自己的春//梦主角。

 

相安无事过了半学期。有小女生知道两人关系，李帝努的爱慕者们便纷纷让黄仁俊带情书或者各种乱七八糟的桃//色//礼物。

 

黄仁俊是老好人，当然回绝不掉。

 

他甚至放松警惕，觉着半学期过去了，他和李帝努也没啥好斗的，在家的时候就当着他的面把那些小礼物扔到茶几上。

 

放在茶几上被李妈妈看到几回，回回都揪着李帝努打骂。李帝努看黄仁俊更是牙痒痒。

 

黄仁俊发现了新游戏，比起自己让这个名义上的弟弟不痛快，让弟弟的亲妈来收拾他反倒是更好呢。

 

于是更加乐此不疲地给李帝努带情书。

 

自然也就没发现里面有写给他的很多封。

 

李帝努攒起来。在中考结束之后，全都整整齐齐码好，放在黄仁俊房里的书桌上。

 

黄仁俊气急败坏，但是也不好发难。警惕着李帝努的大动作。

 

提心吊胆过了一个暑假，开学到了新学校的新宿舍，发现对面床上安安静静坐着的不就是那个令他晚上都睡不好觉的李帝努么。

 

心下咯噔，转身就想跑到宿管办申请换宿舍。

 

李帝努动作比他快，从上铺跳下来捞住他人，手长脚长地圈住黄仁俊整个人。

 

比起两人第一次交锋，已经过去了很多年了。黄仁俊抽条儿越发清瘦，李帝努不仅抽条儿身体也越来越壮实。黄仁俊根本不是对手，被对方热烘烘地抱着，动弹不得。

 

“你想干嘛！放开！”黄仁俊想要摆脱束缚，不停扭动着。

 

“哥哥......你都不关心弟弟为什么考到跟你一样的高中吗？”李帝努附身在他耳后吹了气。

 

黄仁俊只感觉自己半边身子都酥麻了，耳朵烫得脑袋仿佛失了智。

 

“我不知道你想搞什么把戏，你最好放开我，不然我叫了！”话一出口，连他自己都觉得没有威慑力。

 

李帝努用鼻音哼哼了一声，“你叫吧，如果有人愿意看你被我抱//在怀里//弄//的样子，那他们就看去呗。”

 

“......喂！咱们先有话好好说...好不好...”

 

李帝努不置可否，也不放人，就这么用某个不可言说的部位//顶//着黄仁俊，把他扣在怀里抱严实，“哥哥不关心弟弟，我好伤心。你都不知道我成绩这么差，考到跟你一个学校多用功......你给我传这么多情书，但是都没有发现，其实......”

 

“其实，我只喜欢哥哥呢。”

 

黄仁俊一听就炸了，“放屁！滚蛋啊你！”

 

“哥哥不要否认，每次我光//着//膀//子在家里走动的时候，你都会多看我几眼，你不知道我有多开心！”

 

黄仁俊不知道自己是怎么被李帝努弄到床上的，这个双人宿舍已经住满，不会有人进来，也不会有人看到他的窘态。

 

只有他被李帝努以//吻//封缄的呜呜声，以及大床摇曳的声音。

 

李帝努没有做完全套，只是腿//交//和用手，都已经搞得黄仁俊小死一回了。

 

他是打算把哥哥留着，晚点再吃掉。

 

没有人知道他们俩的关系——

 

穿好衣服的时候，处处针对。

 

回到宿舍脱掉衣服的时候，几乎合为一体。

 

黄仁俊不知道自己是怎么变成这样的。他不承认自己喜欢李帝努，但是对其他任何人，也从未看上过。

 

大概是贪恋一个暖烘烘的怀抱？或者是人前人后表里不一的禁忌快感令人上头？

 

他不知道。

 

 

变味的东西，从哪一天开始质变的，只有时间知道。

 

快高考前的一星期，每天夜里李帝努依旧跟黄仁俊在//床//上厮混。

 

黄仁俊被弄到气喘不止，眼泪直流的时候，突然问了一句：“你要考哪里？我们以后还要继续这样吗？”

 

李帝努眼神黯了黯，语气一如既往地吊儿郎当，“跟着你呗......我还没有真正地..抱过哥哥呢。”

 

黄仁俊不说话。他不知道李帝努是喜欢他身体，还是真的想要他这个人。

 

他也不知道自己，是不是真的喜欢......李帝努。

 

高考结束，放榜那天，两人按照分数，都可以填同一所学校。黄仁俊松了一口气。但是没问李帝努，他也不是很笃定李帝努是不是要填C大。

 

他不问。李帝努也不说。

 

黄仁俊是和李东赫一起看的榜。边走边聊地走回家。正巧看到有女生在对李帝努告白。

 

李帝努臭屁的脸，告白女生泪流满面的脸。李帝努冷漠的转身，告白女生不管不顾地冲上去back hug。

 

李东赫一脸吃瓜像，“啧啧啧，真绝情。”

 

黄仁俊悄悄松了口气，却又被不安充斥了全部情绪——未来还会有很多很多的人要追求李帝努，他们这样，算什么呢。

 

李帝努严刑逼供李东赫，知道了黄仁俊情绪低落的原因。又气又难过，温吞的黄仁俊什么时候才能被逼着丢掉那个假龟壳。

 

李帝努填了B大，黄仁俊填了C大。都在同一个城市。父母给他俩租了一个两室一厅的房子。

 

黄仁俊寻思着他俩怎么就变得如此生疏：李帝努见了他也不斗嘴不打架，只是眼神深黯地看他一眼，却又避之不及地躲开。他不知道自己的低落在对方眼里，看起来是那么可恨。黄仁俊反而悻悻地觉得这样也好，反正也不会再吵架，就这么相处着不说话好像也行。

 

他看着李帝努每天早出晚归，身上常常有乱七八糟的香水味和烟酒气。满脸不开心，但也不说什么话。

 

只是有一天看着李帝努穿着口红印明显的衬衫回来，终于崩溃。

 

“我不想跟他住了......我下学期要实习...可以住公司宿舍。”黄仁俊忍者哭腔，跟李东赫倒苦水。

 

“你是不是喜欢他啊...喜欢就大胆去追啊，你不说，你怎知道人家咋想的呢！”李东赫夹在中间快被这俩人气死，一个控制欲爆棚把对方全部行程掌握在自己手里每天还自导自演假装渣男，一个小心翼翼想爱不敢爱暗恋不敢说。

 

李东赫约了黄仁俊喝酒。

 

一杯一杯把人灌醉了，打电话让李帝努来接。

 

黄仁俊醒来除了浑身疼痛，完全没有断片。他记得自己是怎么被李帝努抱在怀里哼哼唧唧地弄，记得自己是怎么慌不择路地说了喜欢，还被对方逼着一遍又一遍地说，记得自己攀上李帝努太平洋宽肩的手在李帝努背后抓了很多道，又被对方拿下来包在手心里细细地亲吻。

 

记得自己借着酒醉说了好多好多埋怨的话语——

 

“谁知道你是不是真的喜欢我啊”

 

-喜欢你，从一开始就喜欢你

 

“但你后来都不看我了，每天都冷脸，要冻死俊俊吗！”

 

-想要逼你说喜欢，你不说，我怎么知道俊俊是不是真的喜欢我呢

 

“不可以看别人了，只看着我！”

 

-从来就没有看过别人

 

......

 

唔......没脸见人了。

 

李帝努翻身把他抱住，身体力行地让黄仁俊又复习了一遍昨晚的点点滴滴。

 

 

今天周四，而这已经是本周第三次，李帝努没有回他房间睡觉。

 

黄仁俊被身后热烘烘的暖炉般的胸膛炙醒，口干舌燥，也不顾双腿间还夹着个晨间来自身后人的//坚//挺//之物，拉开胸膛前抠得紧实的手臂就想起身，但是又被身后人一个使劲拉了回去。

 

李帝努窝到黄仁俊颈窝里埋头蹭，极尽缱绻，“......再睡会儿。”

 

黄仁俊静静地当人形抱枕，想着也只有这种时候，李帝努才显得......有点像那么个弟弟。紧接着反思自己每次都不够坚定，被他抓住弄了一会儿又//软//了。第n次下定决心要好好举铁。

 

想到自己昨晚又被这个毫无血缘关系的法律上的弟弟变着花样//玩//弄到晕过去，虽然早上醒过来干净清爽，但也不能姑息。于是狠下心来转身一巴掌招呼到弟弟的睡颜上，使劲把自己从对方怀抱里摘出来，拖着酸痛的躯//体，光//溜//溜//地赶紧跑到衣帽间把衣服穿上了。

 

李帝努怀抱里空了，他觉得没劲儿，就不再睡了。起身跑到衣帽间，又把堪堪只穿了个衬衣还没来得及穿下身衣服的哥哥锁在怀里//弄。

 

摸他身//上的两点//红//缨，黄仁俊转身一个大耳刮子招呼过去，“......你够了没有！我一会儿有课！”

 

李帝努像只大狗一样抱着主人不放，整个儿把这个异父异母的小哥哥完全包在怀里，发//情//似的下身一直拱。黄仁俊被他拱得有点情动，软乎乎地推拒，嘴上却不饶，“你...放开，快点儿，我真有课！”

 

李帝努静静抱了一会儿，只道：“真想把你//射//得满肚子都是......哥哥。”

 

然后放开怀里人。留下黄仁俊面红耳赤地国骂。

 

情人节与其说是情人的节日，更像是商家的狂欢。

 

距离黄仁俊被逼着坦白心迹也才过几天而已。情人节咋过？真是尴尬。

 

如果要问李帝努，他肯定说些不着四六的//荤//话。

 

关键时刻，还是只能找李东赫。

 

李东赫最近也有了情况，“你以为就你有狗粮洒，我也有好吗！”

 

“那你说说你们情人节咋洒狗粮，我来学习一下。”

 

“哎呀，人与人不同的啦，我家那位傻fufu的，给点甜头就很灿烂的啦。谁知道你们家金毛犬喜欢啥样的。”

 

黄仁俊白眼李东赫的恋爱脑。苦恼了一会儿，还是决定要搞个大的，出格的。

 

晚上酒饱饭足，饱暖思///淫///欲///之时，李帝努叼着黄仁俊的下唇，听到他模糊不清的声音，“我把自己送给你了......情人节快乐。”

 

李帝努在黄仁俊的腰窝上，看到一只憨态软萌的金毛小犬。

 

黄仁俊则在李帝努人鱼线下方的私密处，看到一只鲜活机灵的狐狸幼崽。

 

 

暗流汹涌。

 

天生一对。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
